


Adventure

by Evergade



Series: Hijack June week 2018 [7]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Day 7, HTTDY3 or an aged version of one/both boys, Juen week 2018, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: -Tu as choisis ?-Oui.Hiccup s'installa à côté de son fils.-Et qu'est-ce que tu as choisi?-Harold et les dragons !
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: Hijack June week 2018 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676761
Kudos: 2





	Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Hiccup vit son mari le rejoindre, deux verres à la main. Il n'était pas rare qu'en fin de soirée, ils se servent un verre de vin avant d'aller se coucher. Hiccup posa son journal et accueillit son mari sur ses genoux. Il prit le verre qu'il lui tendait, trinqua et en bu une gorgée.

-Je ne suis pas mécontent que la journée soir finit, fit Jack.

-C'est vrai ?

-Je n'ai pas arrêté depuis que je me suis levé… J'ai emmené les enfants à l'école, j'ai fait des papiers, j'ai été chercher la nouvelle machine à laver, je l'ai installé, j'ai fait des courses, j'ai été chercher les enfants à l'école, je leur ai fait faire les devoirs…

-Tu aurais dû me le dire, on aurait commandé une pizza, ou un truc…

-Maintenant que le frigo est rempli, autant manger ce qu'il contient. Enfin, je ne suis pas fâché que la journée soit finie.

-Euh… Papa ?

Les deux époux se tournèrent et virent leur fils de cinq ans à côté du fauteuil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, chéri ?

-J'aurais… J'aurais voulu savoir si je pouvais avoir une histoire…

Hiccup sentit le corps de Jack se relâcher, et il sourit.

-Tu choisis un livre et j'arrive, d'accord ?

Leur fils hocha la tête et repartit dans sa chambre.

-Merci, fit Jack.

-C'est normal. Va te coucher, bébé, je vais pas tarder à te rejoindre.

Jack l'embrassa et alla dans leur chambre. Quand il rejoint son fils, il s'était déjà installé dans son lit, un livre à la main.

-Tu as choisis ?

-Oui.

Hiccup s'installa à côté de lui.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as choisi?

-Harold et les dragons !

Le père sourit et ouvrit le livre à la première page. Il commença à lui relater les aventures d'Harold, un petit viking qui, à l'aide de son compagnon, un petit dragon caractériel du nom de Krokmou, repoussa la Mort Verte, un immense dragon qui s'était installé sur les côtes de leur île et qui avait pour but de dévorer tous les vikings et dragons qui passeraient à côté de sa gueule. Il était entrain de lire le passage où tout le village félicitait Harold quand il remarqua que son fils s'était endormis. Affectueusement, il remonta les couvertures sur son enfant et lui embrassa le sommet de la tête. Il repartit vers sa chambre où son époux l'attendait.

-Tu comptes me lire quelque chose à moi aussi ?

Hiccup réalisa qu'il n'avait toujours pas posé le livre.

-C'est Christopher qui voulait que je lui lise…

Hiccup se perdit dans la couverture.

-Ça va aller ? Demanda Jack.

-Ouais, c'est juste… Des fois, Krokmou me manque.

Hiccup s'installa à côté de son mari.

-Tu regrettes ? Fit Jack. Qu'on est décidé de vivre comme des mortels pendant quelque temps ?

-Non… Non, c'est bien de reprendre pied avec ses origines, des fois, c'est juste… Mon meilleur ami me manque.

-Tu sais que tu as juste à contacter North pour aller le voir…

-Je sais… J'irais peut-être, le week-end prochain.

Il enleva son pantalon et se coucha en caleçon et T-Shirt à côté de son mari.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait leur dire ? Demanda Hiccup.

-De quoi ?

-Aux enfants. Qu'on n'est pas… Qu'on n'est plus humains depuis très longtemps.

-On verra quand ils seront plus grands. Pour l'instant, Chris n'a que cinq ans, on a encore une petite dizaine d'années devant nous.

Jack se colla à lui et Hiccup éteint la lumière. Ils avaient choisis de vivre comme des mortels pour avoir une chance d'élever leurs enfants avec une vie normale avant qu'ils retournent dans le monde des esprits avec tous les problèmes que ça entraînait. Et même s'il regrettait un peu de ne plus voir son meilleur ami, Hiccup savait qu'en faisant ce choix-là, il s'était lancé dans une plus grande aventure et il ne le regrettait pour rien au monde.


End file.
